Nice
by Ami4
Summary: IT'S DONE!!!!! PPL YOU can finish reading my story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These character's except Matt belong to the producers of Alias.  
  
"Joey's pizza, " a man called as Sydney replied, " wrong number."  
  
She went out the door and went to the spot where Michael Vaughn, her handler, went to meet. She walks in and asks what her counter mission is.  
  
"Well, you go into Li Chien's office and grab the disk. Make two copies, one for them and one for us," he replied.  
  
"But the time set is only long enough for me to get in, download one disk and get out," she stated.  
  
"That's why we'll give you this," he answered, as he pulled out a mirror case. "Since you're not taking the original, download SD-6's disk in this. It takes about five minutes so you'll have enough time not to worry about getting caught."  
  
"I think five minutes will be good," she paused. "Hopefully, everything will go as planned."  
  
He smiled, "Good luck."  
  
He grabbed her hand this time and they stared into each other's eyes. Shivers went down Sydney's spine as if he was reading her soul and keeping it in his head for safekeeping. He loosened his grasp and she walked away a little faster than usual.  
  
Vaughn couldn't believe he just did that and raked his fingers through his hair. He rubbed his temples and tried to forget those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"How could I do that?" he paced around the room. "She doesn't like me in that way. We'll never be together. It won't work. It can never happen!"  
  
"But, oh, how I wish it could happen," he thought in his head. "She takes my breath away."  
  
He went to his car and drove off into the distance. Sydney could still feel his eyes on hers, and the warmth of his hands wrapped around her soft hands. She tightened her hand into a fist and sighed.  
  
"What was that all about?" she pondered in her head. Her heart started beating faster as she thought of what happened. "It can't happen! I don't have feelings for him, we don't have feelings for each other."  
  
But she couldn't help to think about Vaughn and his staring eyes. They were remarkable and his smile. But she tried to shrug off the thought.  
  
"It will never happen!" she assured herself. "No one will ever know we know each other."  
  
She turned around the corner and parked in her driveway.  
  
"Home," she sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last chapter...  
  
She walked inside the house and saw Francie sitting near the fireplace.  
  
"Hey hun," Francie smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself! What are you doing?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just being very, very bored," she replied.  
  
"Where were you?" Francie asked.  
  
"They needed help at the bank. Something happened with the computer," she lied.  
  
"Oh, okay. What do you want to do tonight?" she asked. "How about we phone Will and go have some dinner."  
  
"Sure, I'm doing nothing," she laughed. "Why not."  
  
"I'll go change, let's go to a fancy place," she dashed to her room.  
  
"I'll phone Will," Sydney picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Maybe I should just let you guys go by yourself," Francie said slyly.  
  
"We're not like that," she replied. "Oh, hi, Will do you want to come with me and Francie for dinner?"  
  
"Sure," he replied. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
Sydney went to her room and grabbed two outfits, deciding which one to wear. She finally picked the sleek back top with a long black skirt, which had a slit up to her knee. She did her hair in a bun and dabbed a bit of make up. The doorbell rang and Francie ran to answer the door.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted as she finished her hair.  
  
"Hi! Thanks for phoning me. I was so bored," he replied. "I'm going to wait a while, aren't I?"  
  
"Nope," Sydney answered, as she popped out of the blue. "I'm ready, Francie on the other hand."  
  
Francie glared at Syd, but they laughed right after it. She noticed the look on Will's face and smiled sinisterly.  
  
"I have to get something," Francie blurted out and quickly sped out of the room.  
  
Will was flabbergasted at the sight of Sydney and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"What? Is there something on my shirt?" Syd asked as Will came back to reality.  
  
"What? Oh, no, you just look amazing," he smirked.  
  
"Thanks," she blushed.  
  
Francie came back into the road and asked if they were read to go. They replied, "yes," and left the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn got home and opened the door. He flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
"I am so bored," he sighed.  
  
The phone rang and Michael scattered to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Michael, it's me Matt, how's it going buddy," he replied.  
  
"Boring. Why'd you call?" Michael wondered.  
  
"No good reason, just seeing how you're doing," he answered.  
  
"Okay, do you want to go for coffee?" asked Michael.  
  
"Sure, at McKinley's?" Matt remarked.  
  
"Yep," Michael replied. "See you there, bye."  
  
"Bye," Matt replied.  
  
Vaughn hung the phone up and went outside. He got into his car and drove out of the driveway onto the freshly paved street. It was about 6:30 in the evening and the sun was still up. He turned on the radio and listened to some tunes.  
  
About ten minutes later he got to McKinley's and found a parking spot. He jogged to the doorway and walked inside. It was an Irish pub, which was fun and full of life. Michael looked around and spotted Matt at the bar. When he got there, he sat on a stool and ordered a beer. Matt turned around and smiled, giving Vaughn a pat on the back. The young waitress came by and handed Vaughn the beer. She gave him a wink and walked off. Michael and Matt both nodded, and when she left Matt turned to Vaughn.  
  
"She was so flirting with you," Matt remarked.  
  
"No, she wasn't," Michael replied.  
  
"You so have been out of the loop, haven't you? Once you broke up with your girlfriend, you haven't even looked at another woman," he laughed.  
  
Vaughn thought about Sydney and tried to shrug her off, "yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Did I just see you think about that?" Matt smirked.  
  
"Huh? What?" Michael jerked.  
  
"So it's true," he said shockingly.  
  
"No, there isn't anyone else. I was just thinking about something important," Vaughn snapped.  
  
"Woh, okay then. How'd you like to do something this weekend. Sunday perhaps?" Matt's eyes glistened.  
  
"What are we doing?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing much, just a dinner with a few friends," he replied.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, me, my friend, and her friend," he smiled.  
  
He sighed, "Is this friend suppose to be for me?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that," he shrugged.  
  
"Are you guys setting me up on a blind date?" he asked.  
  
"It's not a blind date, you could say it's a get together," he covered.  
  
"Oh, whatever," he sighed.  
  
"So you're going?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I guess," he replied.  
  
"Great!" Matt exclaimed. "I hope your blin… I mean, the other guest will also come."  
  
"You mean she might not even go," he stated. "I'll be a third wheel. Maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
"No, my friend will get her to come no problem," he assured Michael.  
  
"Fine," he relaxed. "So, let's get off that topic and enjoy our beer." 


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're saying this girl actually stuck her head in between two bars just to get the attention of someone she liked!" Francie exclaimed.  
"Yes she did," Will replied.  
"Oh, my goodness! Is she hurt?" Syd asked.  
"Yeah, they cut the bars and she was set free," Will answered.  
"Anyways, Sydney what are you doing Sunday?" Francie asked.  
"Nothing, I'm back from work on Saturday, why?" she wondered.  
"Because I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me and my friends," she told Sydney.  
"Is Will coming?" Sydney looked at Francie then Will.  
"Not that I know of," he put up his hands. "Am I included?"  
"Sorry, not this time," Will pretended to look hurt, "it's just you, me, my guy friend and his friend."  
"Is this...hold on Will, I need to have a little chat with Francie for a second," she said as they walked into the reception room. "Are you setting me up or something?"  
"Maybe," Francie bit her lip.  
"Francie!" she said irritably. "I don't need to be set up!"  
"Well, we don't want his friend to be a third wheel!" she whined.  
"Well," Francie put on her most adorablist face on and pouted her lips. "Fine."   
"Thank you, thank you," Francie said over and over again. "Will's going to be unhappy."  
They walked back and sat down beside Will. He had a curious look on his face and the girls knew he wanted to know what that was all about. They tried to bring up a topic but Will interrupted before the could and asked what they were talking about.  
"It's nothing," Francie shrugged.  
"Come on, spill," Will pushed.  
Syd sighed, " Francie wants me to go to the dinner and be set up."  
Will's heart dropped when he heard it and looked down at his plate. He wanted to shake her and tell her that she shouldn't and that he loved her. But he held his tongue. Francie noticed the awkward silence and felt guilty about asking Syd when Will's around; but justified it because she was leaving the next day. Francie scratched her neck and look from Will to Sydney. She cleared her throat and asked Will more about the work he was doing. He took the bait and started talking.  
Sydney sighed in relief after that weird experience and tried to concentrate on what Will was saying, but couldn't.  
All she could think of was her blind date. She wondered what he was like and if they'd have fun. But she tried to relax, since Francie was setting her up. She knew Francie knew her type and what she liked and disliked. But in the back of her head she wasn't so sure. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vaughn got home safely and changed into a white shirt and plaid boxers. He grabbed himself some Cheerio's and wolfed them down. Once he was done, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He quickly washed his faceand went to his bedroom. He turned on the lamp beside his bed and grabbed a magazine. He pulled the covers over himself and started to read. He couldn't really concentrate, and decided reading wasn't the thing to do right now. He put it on the counter and turned off the light. He just stored into the darkness. The light was shining through the window. He couldn't focus and got up to pull the curtains all the way down. When he got that done, he went back into bed. He still was restless and knew why. All he could think about was the dinner. He hadn't dated for like six months and didn't want to for a while, except maybe Sydney, he thought in his head. He dismissed that thought right away but it didn't help. He tried figuring out why he was so fixated about her, but became puzzled. Michael figured it could be that she was forbidden and was a "no way" girl, but that wasn't right. Then he thought possibly it could be because of her work, but something in his head whispered, "because you love her."  
He was stunned at what the voice said and couldn't believe it. His heart tugged at the thought because he knew how true it was, but forced those feelings out of his system.  
"I'll never tell her, even if I have these feelings, they'll never be reciprocated. They can't." he thought in his head.  
A little voice replied, "They'll be reciprocated. You want her too. You love each other."  
He shrugged it off and decided to go to bed. He would forget this night, so it wouldn't jeopardize anything. But when he fell asleep, he grinned, for he had cozy dreams about Sydney. 


	6. Chapter 6

Francie and Sydney got dropped off and went inside. They were exhausted, and changed into their silk pajamas. They brushed their teeth and started talking.  
"Did Will seem upset or was it just me?" Syd wondered.   
"I totally felt it, too. But I already know what about," Francie replied.  
"What?" Syd said puzzled.  
"You don't know," Francie said astonishingly. "You're kidding right."  
"What?" she asked more urgently.  
"You, you idiot!" Francie yelled. "Are you that clueless?"  
"Me! We didn't talk about anything that would upset him," she paused. "Wait, the blind date."  
"Yeesss," she stopped. "It took you long enough. He's like head over heels for you. I felt bad to ask you, with him around but you were leaving tomorrow, and I thought."  
"Yeah, I won't be back until Saturday evening. Can you give my English prof my paper?" she asked.  
"Sure," Francie replied.  
"The "get together" will be fine," she reassured Syd.  
"I hope so. Do you know what the guy is like?" Sydney looked at Francie wonderously.  
"My friend says he's sweet, kind, handsome and intelligent. He broke up with his girlfriend awhile ago," she answered.  
"Probably trying to get a fling," Syd joked.  
"Well, it'll be loads of fun," she smiled.  
They walked into their rooms and Syd laid on her comfy bed. She was dead tired and knew she would fall right to sleep. Her stomach was a little queasy from the dinner, but tried to ignore it. She looked at her hand and thought about Vaughn. A smile crept onto her face and her eyelids were slowly getting droopier until they closed. The house was silent right after that.  
She woke up the next morning and took a big yawn, stretching out her arms and legs. She pulled off the covers and went to take a shower.   
When she was done she wrapped her hair in a towel and put on her robe. She went back in her room and put on one of her business outfits. Francie was already in the kitchen, just finishing to make the pot of coffee.  
"What time do you go?" Francie asked as she poured two cups of coffee.  
"At noon," Syd replied as she grabbed her coffee and put sugar and cream in it. "That was fun last night, wasn't it.  
"Yah, I know. Except for a little bit," Francie ended.  
"Yah, I know. He'll get over it though," she stopped. "I hope so."  
"Oh, he will," Francie replied.  
"I guess," she looked at her watch. "I have to go. I have got to meet Dixon at the airport a little early."  
"Ok," she said. "Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye!" Sydney walks out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
A few days later Sydney comes back with no scratches, and broken bones. Everything went as planned, and she got the info that the CIA needed. Safely tucked away in her inside pocket she went inside the safehouse. Vaughn was standing there smiling and looked quite handsome. She shrugged off the thought and handed Vaughn the disk. Their hands touched, and shot jolts of electricity through their bodies.  
At the airport, she had the sudden urge to get Vaughn something, when she was getting off the plane. Syd whent into her other pocket and grabbed a King's puck from inside.  
"For you," she handed him the puck.  
Michael was flattered and replied a "thank you." He took the puck and put it on the table below him.   
"I'll put this with my other prize possessions," he smiled.  
"I'm flattered," she laughed.  
"Not that many things go with my prize possessions," he winked.  
"Really," Sydney replied.  
"Oh, only the King's stuff I have, and few other things," he added.  
"And how much King's stuff do you have?" she asked.  
"Oh, a lot," he replied.  
"Oh, I feel special now," she said sarcastically.  
"Anyways, thanks again for the souvenir," he smiled. "The trip went well?"  
"Yep, no broken bones, and I have, had your disk," she gleamed.  
"I see that, good job," he waved the disk.  
"Well, I guess I'm off," she smiled. " See ya!"  
"Thanks again for the puck," he said as he walked towards Sydney. He slowly leaned in and Sydney's heart started pitter-pattering.  
"What's he doing?" her eyes widened.  
He gently put his lips on her cheek and looked straight into her confused eyes.  
"Thanks, " he smirked, and started to walk to the door. "See you soon."  
Baffled by the kiss, she slowly started to grin. She put her hand to her cheek and just thought of those warm lips on her flesh. She heard the door close and looked over to the door. He was gone! She wanted to ask him what that was all about and make him answer. But he was gone. The smirk he had on his face made her stomach flutter.  
"I shouldn't get all excited over it. It was nothing," she said to herself.  
But in her head, it whispered," Oh, but it was."  
She sighed and went out the door to her car. She slid back into the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt. She turned the car on the looked at the clock.  
"4:00pm, Francie will be wondering where I am. What days is it?" she asked herself. "Saturday, shoot! Tomorrow is that dinner!"  
She put the car into drive and roared home. She was thinking of too much stuff at the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vaughn was worried about what he did. He thought it might have made a small gap between them. He hoped not and tried to forget what happened. Of course, he couldn't and the only thing he remembered was Sydney's face when he kissed her cheek. She was totally surprised he did that. He grinned and started to chuckle. Vaughn was flipping a coin around and just staring off into space.  
  
Weiss came in and just stood at the doorway looking at his long-time friend. He knew what; or who he was thinking about. He sighed and cleared his throat, trying to get Vaughn's attention.  
  
Vaughn jumped and turned his attention to Weiss.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just seeing if you want to go somewhere. Also, what are you dong tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't think," he rubbed his chin. "Wait, tomorrow is Sunday, so I'm going to dinner. Matt set me up with someone."  
  
Weiss choked and looked surprised, "Really! You never let me do that to you."  
  
"He guilt-forced me,"  
  
"Oh, I see," Weiss grinned. "Do you know what she looks like?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She'll probably be a fat person with buck teeth," he joked.  
  
"Very funny!"  
  
"No, seriously. She'll be hot no doubt, and with your luck all the above!" he winked. "I guess Syd will be jealous, eh."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're thinking about her right now, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe. Who cares if I am. Though I'm not. Anyways, who cares."  
  
"Well, obviously you do!" Weiss smirked.  
  
"Get out!" he threw the coin, almost hitting Weiss in the head.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Weiss yelped, walking out the door. He suddenly pops in out of no where, "You do!" And scurries off.  
  
"Psycho!" he shook his head, grinning. 


	9. Chapter 9

The door slammed shut right behind Syd and she cringed.  
  
"I gotta get some sleep,"  
  
"You home Syd?" Francie yelled from her room.  
  
"Yep!" setting her luggage down.  
  
"How was the trip?"  
  
"Great!" moving sluggishly to her room. "I totally am hitting the sack. Sorry, I couldn't chat any longer."  
  
"That's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We have to get ready before six-thirty."  
  
"What are we doing exactly?"  
  
"Just dinner," grinning as she closed her bedroom door. "Night."  
  
"Night." Syd closed her eys.  
  
Vaughn was lying in bed, staring out of his window at the stars. He was still concerned about his sudden actions and kept on wondering if it was the best thing to do.  
  
"What was I thinking?"  
  
He kept on tossing and turning but sooner or later calmed down and drifted off into his dream world.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry this chapter is so short, seemed longer in my book! hope you like r&r 


	10. Chapter 10

Michael slowly took a refreshing stretch an rolled out of bed. He grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. Water drizzled down his hard body and Vaughn just stood there for twenty minutes. When he got out the mirror was all fogged up from the steam. He tied the towel around his waist and started to shave. The phone suddenly rang and Vaughn ran to grab it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey buddy," Matt said cheerfully.  
  
"What's up?" Vaughn asked as he walked to the bathroom with a cordless phone.  
  
"Just reminding you of supper."  
  
"I know, I know," he paused. "It's at your place right."  
  
"Yep, be here at six. I'll give you a bit of advice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you're rusty. And also then I'll feel important."  
  
"Really now."  
  
"Of course! Am I not a ladies man?" Matt added. "Wait, don't answer that."  
  
"Actually, I will. Matt you've only gone out with four women!"  
  
"All of them were serious relationships!" he justified.  
  
"Yah! I guess so."  
  
"Anyways, I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
"See ya," Michael hung up the phone and put the phone down. He finished shaving and changed into a white t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Another short chapter. Sorry bout that r&r please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Syd was pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee and sat down on a stool. Francie had gone out for a jog and was coming back in an hour so they could get ready. She sighed at the thought of the "blind date" and really wanted to get out. But she knew Francie wouldn't let her out even if her life depended on it. She looked over at the microwave clock and saw it was a quarter to two. She was shocked at the time and couldn't believe she slept in 'til noon.  
  
Syd grabbed her car keys and went outside. She was meeting Will for a late lunch at The Northern Inn. She quickly paced to her car and got inside. The car roared off down the street, heading straight forward to her destination.  
  
In ten minutes, she got to the inn and went to park her car. It took an extra five minutes to find a place because the inn was so popular. When she finally found one, she got out of the car and sped to the doors.  
  
"So, you finally got here," Will sighed as she sat down.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. Finding a parking spot is hard okay!"  
  
"Woh, don't bite my head off for saying that," he backed off.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that we have to hurry."  
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"It's…it's," unsure if she should bring up the date.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that I have to meet Francie back home in an hour or two because we're going to get ready together."  
  
"Oh..right. The blind date…" he dazed off.  
  
"Oh…" she said nervously. "I knew it, I shouldn't have reminded him.  
  
Will kept playing those unnerving thoughts of her kissing a stranger and not him over and over. It wasn't really smart as he thought about it making him more fearful of what might happen. He wanted to shake her as long as it took before she realized that he was right in front of him. "Why?" he muttered.  
  
"What?" Syd asked as Will flung his head toward her searching eyes.  
  
"I didn't say anything," he replied immediately.  
  
"Oh," she sunk in her chair.  
  
Just then a waitress came by and the two ordered trying to make this lunch less awkward than it already was. They each sat there, looking around thoughtlessly, trying to avoid beginning a conversation. Of course, with Will he began a rather off-topic trying to make it less discomforting and more enjoyable. Sydney went along with it, but had the odd feeling that she wanted; needed to talk about this date with Will. She was about to bring it up again when the waitress came with their food and they quickly ate because Francie would be wondering where she was at this moment.  
  
Before the dinner ended she decided to invite Will over to give his opinion of their outfits. As she decided to do that, she also decided not to talk about the blind date because she "knew" for a fact it wasn't going to be anything, and that it didn't really have to do anything with Will. 


	12. Chapter 12

Vaughn decided to drop by Matt's house and play a basketball to relax before "the date." He sort of chuckled at the different types of women Matt could have set him up with. He jogged up to the front door and knocked on the door panting. Matt came to the door and let him in. They walked to his drive way and started to shoot around for a bit.  
  
"One on one to twenty-one?" Matt asked as he passed Vaughn the b- ball.  
  
"Of course. What do you think we're going to play, donkey?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Shot after shot the basketball kept swishing in the net. Hook shots, threes, lay ups from everywhere. Vaughn had the ball and said, "One more point and I win."  
  
"We'll see about that," as Vaughn went up for a shot and Matt deflected the ball and turn the tides.  
  
"One more point and I win," he mocked.  
  
"Oh, shut up and pl.." Michael said as Matt launched up for a three and…swish! Matt laughed and Vaughn shook his head.  
  
"Lucky shot you probably coul.." Matt went up and swished another three, even farther than last time.  
  
"Let's go inside," Michael smiled. "Only you could show me up like that."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
They went inside because Vaughn needed to go soon and get ready now since he was sweaty and needed to shower. Matt went into his fridge and grabbed two Powerades from the top shelf. He tossed a bottle to Vaughn who snatched it out of the air.  
  
"Nice catch," Matt said.  
  
"Yah, so…" looking at his watch.  
  
"Be here by 6 p.m. the latest 6:30."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"You better or I'll punch you in the stomach."  
  
"You sure you could come close to laying a finger on me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Michael left Matt's house and quickly sprinted to his house. He went into the shower and got ready, but before he could go back to Matt's house he had something to do first.  
  
Syd and Will came in the door and Francie was sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
"You're back I see, where were you?" Francie asked.  
  
"CRAP! I forgot to leave you a note didn't I. Anyways, Will and I had a dinner date and it took longer than expected."  
  
"Dinner date," he thought excitedly in his head. "She called it a date."  
  
"Well, let's hurry up. Only an hour before we have to be there."  
  
"It won't take us that long. We already know what we're wearing and how we're going to do our hair," she looked at Will. "You can give us your opinion."  
  
"Will do," he smiled back.  
  
They darted to Francie's room where their clothes were perfectly laid out and dived in. It took them twenty minutes to do their hair and get dressed but they still needed to apply make up. Syd jumped out and Will's eyes bulged and his mouth gaped.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Amazing," he swallowed.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Francie inquired.  
  
"Great, you two look wonderful. I don't really think you two need any make up on or you'll kick them on the floor from being knocked down just looking at you two."  
  
"Flattery, always works," Francie shook her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will asked.  
  
"I said…SUCK UP!" she laughed.  
  
The telephone rang just as Will and Francie started to get into a brawl.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Joey's pizza," a voice replied.  
  
"Now," she thought in her head, puzzled since she didn't' have any assignments to get countered on but shrugged it off, knowing that when called, always important. She hung up the phone and excused herself telling Francie that she'd be back in 20 minutes.  
  
Francie agreed, knowing that she'd have to because work always came before social and Syd was off.  
  
When she got to the warehouse, no one was there.  
  
"Odd," she mumbled.  
  
She walked further on and saw Vaughn sitting in a chair with a smile on his face. Syd's heart skipped a beat and she trudged on further.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn greeted.  
  
"Hey, yourself," she responded. "What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing work related if you're wondering."  
  
Syd sighed in relief for she knew if she had to do something tonight, Francie would eradicate her. But suddenly it dawned on her that if it wasn't work related, it was…personal.  
  
Her voice shaking, "Well, then what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to return the gesture you showed me," he handed her a black felted box. "I saw it a week ago, but wasn't sure if you'd want it."  
  
Syd opened the box and she was awed at the silver heart shaped necklace with a diamond inside.  
  
She choked, "It must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Not really," he hesitated. "I knew it was just for you. I had to buy it."  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "Could you put it on for me?"  
  
"Sure." Vaughn was delighted to see the look on her face as she first opened the box. His breath became shallower and his hands were shaking as he put it on. "There."  
  
Syd took in a deep breath and felt calm when he was close to her.  
  
"Thanx." She got up. "I should go now. Um, Francie will be mad at me if I'm not back in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay," he replied, relieved and torn at the words. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, thanks for the necklace, I'll wear it for the dinner I'm supposed to be at."  
  
Syd left and headed to her house again. 


	13. Chapter 13

She got back to her house in ten minutes and Francie was chatting with Will near the counter.  
"Back," she chirped, fidgeting with the necklace. She bit her bottom lip just thinking about it.  
Will noticed the silver necklace she was fidgeting with and knew he had never seen it before. He pointed at it and asked, "Where'd you get that?"  
"Yah, I've never seen you wear it," Francie added.  
"A friend got it for me," her eyes twinkled.  
"Hmm, maybe you don't need that set up."   
Will's heart twisted when Francie said that. Sydney knew she had to get off that topic since no one was suppose to know about her true whereabouts with Vaughn. "It's nothing, just a "girl" friend gave it to me."  
"That's nice," Francie grinned. "We should probably go."  
"Yah. I should too," Will looks Syd over. "Knock'em dead."  
"Thanks, see ya," she replied.  
"Bye," Francie added.  
"Have fun!" Will faked smiled, and went out the door. Sydney and Francie were right behind him and they went their separate ways.  
They got there at 6:30 and Francie's friend invited them inside.  
"We can't start the dinner because our other guest hasn't shown up," Matt shrugged. "I thought you were him."  
"That's fine. Right Syd," Francie smiled.  
Still fidgeting with the necklace, she replied, "yes."  
Just as they were about to sit down in the living room, the doorbell rang. Matt excused himself and Syd started breathing more rapidly. She heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up…Matt. She sighed in part relief and aggravation from her anxiousness and slouched further in the couch.  
"Girl guides. Selling cookies." Matt motioned.  
"Did you buy any?" Francie asked.  
"No, didn't have any money on me."   
"Oh, well."  
Matt started to ask Syd questions about herself and became intrigued by her answers, and the poise she presented. Just then the doorbell rang again. Sydney wasn't so uptight thinking it was just another interruption as Matt went to get the door. She could hear mumbling voices and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach.   
"He's hear," Francie whispered. She gave Syd a wink as Sydney grasped her necklace even tighter than before. It felt like a "safe" for her. Her back was towards the doorway as she hears footsteps. She turned around to see who Francie set her up with and out of the doorway…matt came in. Syd heaved a sigh and was getting very anxious to see the mystery man.  
Matt cleared his throat to get Syd's undivided attention. "And now may I introduce my good friend," he drifted off as Michael walked in. "Sydney Bristow, Michael Vaughn. 


	14. Chapter 14

Syd's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't breathe. Francie set her up with Vaughn, she couldn't believe it.  
  
Suddenly Vaughn paused as he heard Matt introduced the two. Did he hear right, or was it just his imagination. Did Matt say Sydney's name? Oh, if only. He didn't want to look at her for fear if it was...or wasn't.  
  
Matt was confused why his friend wasn't saying anything, or even moving. "Uh, Michael?"  
  
Michael took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head up looking into Syd's glistening eyes. They just looked into each other's souls. Neither one could nor wanted to tear away from what they were looking at. he slowly walked towards Sydney and shook her hand, chills ran down each other's spines.  
  
Francie and Matt just looked at each other and smiled. They were proud of each other and their intuition that their friends would hit it off, because of their ingenius plan; but in fact it wasn't even close.  
  
Silence filled the entire house until Vaughn blurted out, "Nice necklace," since she was furiously fidgeting with it in her fingers.  
  
"Smooth," Matt snickered. "Very smooth."  
  
Francie shoved her elbow into his abdomen and he fell to his knees. "Quiet."  
  
Syd whispered under her breath a thanks and they both smiled at the irony of their situation.  
  
"She got it from a girlfriend," Francie interjected. "So you don't have to worry if she's taken or not."  
  
A twinkle flashed in Vaughn's eyes. "A girlfriend...good to know."  
  
"You know when you guys are looking at each other it's like you know each other," Matt acknowledged.  
  
Michael and Syd both perked their heads up when he said that.  
  
"But, I'm totally wrong since you two have never laid eyes on each other. I mean why would a CIA officer and a banker meet each other."  
  
Michael swung his head around and glared at Matt.  
  
"What?" he wondered. "Should I have not said you were a..."  
  
"CIA agent!" Francie interrupted. "Syd we set you up with James Bond!"  
  
Syd shook her head and smiled at Vaughn. Her nervousness over the blind date vanished once she saw the other victim; whom she didn't mind was. 


	15. Chapter 15

Vaughn smelt something odd in the air. He told Matt that he smelt something…burning.  
  
"I do too," Francie added.  
  
"OH CRAP!" he dashed to the kitchen. "OUR FOOD!"  
  
"What about our food?" Francie said fearfully.  
  
"It's burnt to a crisp," Matt walked out his head hanging low.  
  
They chuckled over the fiasco and they all decided that they would go out and eat. Their food would be a bad little  
  
boy's Christmas gift. Francie went into the kitchen to help clean up the mess, leaving Syd and Vaughn alone.  
  
They each smiled at how fast Francie jumped at the chance to help Matt clean up before they left, leaving the new  
  
"acquaintances" all by their lonesome. When Francie was out the living room and into the kitchen, Vaughn went to close  
  
the door.  
  
"Sydney," his voice sounded husky and his eyes darkened.  
  
"Vaughn," she halted briefly. "Or should I say Michael. You were set up too?"  
  
"Yes, and quite coincidentally our good friends know each other."  
  
"Vaughn, should…is this all right. Or do we have to stop this right now?" she queried.  
  
"I shouldn't be here. But…how was I suppose to know it was going to be you."  
  
"I know!" she looks at Vaughn curiously. "Do you not want to do this?" her heart hoping for a no.  
  
"No, I don't!" he said a little abruptly.  
  
"Oh," her cheeks started to burn.  
  
"If either suspects the slightest. We're done."  
  
"I know," she looks at her hand.  
  
"That's why we have to do this quickly."  
  
Syd searched for the real answers in Vaughn's eyes, and knew in her heart he wasn't telling the real truth.  
  
Vaughn didn't want to say that, but had too. He was showing too much of his true feelings for her and knew he should  
  
stop. His heart though was urging him to come out from his shell and show his true colors. He just wanted to kiss those  
  
lips and give her his real answer. The part that wanted to be her "safe," like the necklace he gave her. It fitted her so  
  
much. The beauty, the radiance, magical.  
  
"Vaughn," she started to say.  
  
"No, wait! Syd that's not what I really want, it's just," he stopped when Matt and Francie cam in ready and willing to  
  
leave.  
  
"Let's go!" Francie chirped. She looked from Vaughn to Syd and asked. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No, just discussing about non-important stuff." Vaughn said as Syd resentfully agreed.  
  
"Great! Let's go! We'll walk. I know this great restaurant, it's only two blocks away," Matt said as they promenaded out  
  
the door. 


	16. Chapter 16

Syd felt like Vaughn was avoiding her as they walked to the restaurant. He was hanging around Matt all the time and making all the discussion impersonal. It was really irritating her. Just a few minutes ago they were having a pretty deep conversation and forgetting about things. She felt like he was a man, and she a woman.  
Vaughn peered over his showlder and looked at Sydney. He sighed and felt guilty at what he was doing. He knew it was a must and fought the urge of telling her why he was breaking both their hearts.  
Francie noticed the distance between Syd and Vaughn and fell back in step with Syd. "Hey!"  
"Hey," Syd greeted. "What's up?"  
"So, what's with you and the agent?"  
"Oh, I don't know. He's avoiding me. Awkward right now...." she paused. "Because we don't know each other you know."  
"I know," Francie agreed. "You two seem good together. I'll have to intervene!"  
Syd started to stop her as Francie ran ahead to the guys and talked Matt into walking ahead with her. Vaughn just stood there and scratched his head. He impatiently waited for Syd; actually wanting to run ahead and get to the restaurant. Syd sheepishly waddled towards Vaughn, bright red from blushing. Michael smiled and they walked in silence for a bit. Michael was about to say something as they stopped right behind Matt and Francie, who were waiting anxiously fro them to go inside "Serenade." 


	17. Chapter 17

The waitress showed them to their table and they sat donw. Francie asked Matt to escort her to the bathroom and Syd snickered. Matt looked helpless and left in fear for his life.  
  
As they left, Vaughn and Syd both burst out laughing.  
  
"Francie isn't the best liar!" Syd giggled.   
  
"I can tell!" he chuckled. "So..."  
  
"Yah," Syd stopped. "Vaughn!"  
  
"What?" he asked; his eyes clouding with fear and curiousity. You could hear him swallow in the entire room for the split second everything silenced.  
  
"I...I...l" she took a deep breath. "Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Avoiding? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Okay, I do...Syd it's just this really shouldn't go anywhere."  
  
"Why because of your job?" she said sarcastically. "I know you; it's not that."  
  
Vaughn thought about what he was going to say next and gradually decided to...  
  
"Well?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"How do you feel?" he said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?" Syd gasped.  
  
"I asked you how you felt." he explained plain and simple. "About us."  
  
Syd was surprised at the sudden question and didn't know what to say other than. "I want to have fun."  
  
Michael blinked and his heart sank.  
  
"And see what happens; dangerous and all," she added, Vaughn's breath was short and shallow. He didn't know what to say. All these emotions were filling him as he abruptly grabbed her hand on the table.  
  
"Suits me just fine," he gradually said. He was just about to lean in for a kiss as the others returned.  
  
Syd was excited at all the things that just happened and couldn't get her silly grin off. Vaughn jerked his hand from the table to his lap. Francie smiled and Matt gave Michael a wink. Vaughn already knew everything Matt wa thinking and rolled his eyes.  
  
The waitress came over and told them their specialties. Matt and Vaughn ordered the Chicken Parmesian and Francie and Syd ordered the Pasta special. it took ten minutes before they got their delectable food. Francie's stomach rumbled and everyone chuckled a bit.   
  
They all conversed as they ate and was having an enjoyable time eating. It was getting dark and Francie suddenly had to go back home early for work. Matt volunteered to bring her back leaving Vaughn and Sydney all by themselves with hairs to spend.  
  
"So, I'll bring Syd back soon," Vaughn told the other two.  
  
"Yep see ya," Francie chirped. Francie and Matt skidaddled and left the restaurant. Syd and Vaughn were standing at the front of the restaurant watching their friends leave. 


	18. Chapter 18

"So what do you wanna do?" Michael asked.   
  
"I dunno, do you want to walk around and take it step by step?" Syd suggested.  
  
"Sure," Michael agreed.  
  
They started walking downtown in awkward silence, when Syd suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Someone; people are following us!"  
  
Vaughn looked out of the corner of his eye and snickered.  
  
"What's so funny? Is it Sloane; FBI? Who?!"  
  
"False alarm! It's Francie and Matt."   
  
"What?! Oh my goodness that scared me for a second. Should we go and tell them to leave us?"  
  
"I think Matt will take care of that!" as they walked off. Vaughn quickly glanced back at the two and stared right at Matt who laid down in one swift motion. Francie just looked at Matt and slowly looked away, confused at what he just did. 


	19. Chapter 19

Matt brushed the dead grass from his body and got up. His face was red but it all wasn't from embarassment.  
  
"I think something was donw there," he smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Francie punched him in the arm and shook her head from disgust.  
  
Matt laughed, "They know."  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"Michael and Sydney. They saw us. I think we should go."  
  
"Why?" Francie shot up.  
  
"I think they're OKAY! And..." he saw the look on her face and knew he'd have better come up with a better excuse so, "I mean Vaughn wants TIME alone."  
  
"Okay, maybe we should go."  
  
Francie had an enormous grin, thinking it was all her wonderful matchmaking, and the two went off in the car.  
  
Michael nodded to Sydney and she heaved a huge sigh. "Good, they're gone."  
  
"I know. Matt's smart. He knows what I'm thinking."  
  
"What are you thinking?" the right side of her mouth curled up, and dimples were shown.  
  
Vaughn's eyes quickly met hers, as she held his gaze. Vaughn licked his lips and swallowed deeply. Sydney bit her bottom lip and shyly turned away.  
  
"So, where are we going?" she said.  
  
"Ladies choose," his hand gestured to show she could pick anything in the city.  
  
"Actually..." she blushed.  
  
"What? Where does your heart desire?"  
  
"Uh, I need to go to the washroom, so how about the convenience store."  
  
He laughed, "Would've been my choice too."  
  
They walked slowly, Syd's head to the ground. Vaughn looked at Syd and smoothly slipped his hand underneath hers and firmly grasped it. Syd suddenly jerked her body and started trembling. She looked up at Vaughn, and he smiled. Syd couldn't breathe, it felt like a lump was in her throat, her heart was lodged in her throat. Syd looked up and saw the convenience store, a couple stores away. She quickly dashed towards the store, breaking their hold and marched off.  
  
Michael abruptly clued in to what happened and just stared at her awkwardly walking away. He ran up to her and walked in step with her as they entered the store.  
  
Syd went to the washroom as Vaughn decided to grab a little something. Syd splashed a litle water on her face and took in a couple deep breaths. She stared at herself, reapplied her make-up and got ready to see him again. As she opened the door, Vaughn was waiting for her. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Here," as he handed her a slush-up. "For the other time."  
  
"She laughed and grabbed it from his hand. "Thanks."  
  
She took a sip and smiled. "It is as good as you said."  
  
"You thought it wouldn't be!" he winked. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Sure, how about we go to the park?"  
  
"Sounds great," he looks at his watch. "I should get you in soon."  
  
Syd's eyes darkened to a deep sea green, and in a lower voice said, "I told Francie not to wiat up."  
  
Vaughns' face went white as he licked his lips.  
  
"Kidding!" she smiled. "Actually, I probably should be getting back."  
  
"Yah," his heart sunk as she said that. "I'll walk you home. Like I said I would."  
  
"You don't ahve to,"  
  
"But I want to!" he said urgently.  
  
They walked in silence as Syd tripped and got her shoe stuck in a pot hole.  
  
"Shoot!" she yelled.  
  
Vaughn ran to her and checked to see if she was alright. Sydney tried to walk but Vaughn figured out that she sprained her ankle. To be her white knight in shining armor, he swept her off her feet and carried her home. Syd argued at first but then rested her head against his broad shoulders.  
  
"I had a nice time," Syd said.  
  
Michael smiled, "Me too!"  
  
They started gabbing like there was no tomorrow, when finally they were standing at her door step. Syd didn't want to worry Francie so she wanted to walk in herself. He let her down and all they could do was stare in each other's eyes.  
  
In a low whisper, Vaughn replied. "It feels like we can read each other's minds."  
  
"If you can read my mind. Tell me what I'm thinking."  
  
On that cue, Vaughn slowly leaned in towards Sydney and let out a low groan. "I'll show you." He closed his yes and put his mouth over hers. She reciprocated those feelings and kissed him back. Gently he lifted his lips off her and said goodnight.  
  
Shocked and partially disappointed, she went inside. But before she was all the way in, Vaughn told her that this was a night to cherish. She had to smile and closed the door. 


	21. Chapter 21 "END CHAPTER"

The next day, Vaughn woke up from his wonderful dream and smiled. He couldn't believe last night, and how it made him feel. He knew if anything happened, it wouldn't be soon. But knowing something would was just enough.  
  
Sydney put on her clothes and went out to get some food. Francie was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Syd knew what she wanted to talk about, but decided to make her wait. Syd got her friend to tell how the rest of her evening was.  
  
Matt phoned Michael and they discussed how he got Francie to leave them alone.  
  
When Francie ended her story she smiled and abruptly asked how her night was.  
  
At the same time Matt was asking Vaughn the same thing. The two were both wondering how they were going to tell their friends about their wonderful night.  
  
Though both in different places they were getting bugged and teased on how it was. An idea popped in their heads at the same time.  
  
Michael slowly grinned, Syd bit her lip and each had a sparkle in her eye, when they replied. "It was nice." 


End file.
